Psych meets his Match
by randomchick1995
Summary: Wat happens when a person VERY doubtful of shaun's "psychic" abilities? Madness and Chaos! DISCONTINUED
1. Sam

AN:I know, this first chapter's kinda short, but too bad. Anyways… yada yada yada. I don't own anything, except for OC sam….

Shaun Spencer was sitting in his office at Psych when Gus walked in.

"Shaun! I got to talk to you!"

"Gus, can't you see I'm extremely busy?" He didn't look up from the paper airplane he was making.

"Something like this takes skills… and concentration."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Shaun, this is serious." He walked over and slapped a file on Shaun's desk, smashing the airplane.

"Gus, what could be more important than paper aviation? It is the backbone of all practical jokers everywhere… that and the spitball."

"Shaun, listen. The chief said we have a case. It's really big too."

"That's odd. Usually, I have to barge in and use my psychic abilities to get the case."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Could you be serious about this? Here is the case file."

Shaun picked it up and looked at it. "And Mrs. Don't Touch Anything or Die just handed you the case file?"

"Of course not, Shaun. I snagged it from the out basket." Gus looked very smug.

"Good work, buddy. Maybe later I'll let you buy me a smoothie to celebrate." He started flipping through the file.

"Yah, right, Shaun. I've been working my butt off around here. I think it's time we make some changes."

"Really?" Shaun wasn't really listening, but Gus was too busy ranting to notice.

"Yes, like-" Gus was cut off as the file was chunked at his head. "What'd you do that for?"

Shaun shrugged. "I heard a buzzing noise. It sounded like an underappreciated person begging for recognition."

Gus scowled at him. "So, did you find anything in the case file?"

"Yes, it was the butler in the study with the candlestick. Come on, Gus. You know my psychic mojo doesn't work unless I'm in the middle of the action!"

Gus's scowl got deeper. "You don't have any psychic mojo, shaun. But, you better do something soon. The chief is sending some guy named…"

Gus bent over to read the name written on his hand. "…Sam something or other."

"Sam I am, Gus. Don't be ridiculous. I bet he doesn't eat green eggs and ham either. Personally, I don't discriminate against food based on color. I'd eat eggs whether they were purple, orange, or blue…"

"Shaun, could you listen for like, 2 minutes? You need to be especially careful here. The chief said this was a big deal. This could make or break our deal with the chief. She's already mad at you for telling all those newbie police officers that her favorite food was tacos."

"Gus, I'm surprised at you. Tacos are an important food group all by themselves. The chief needed some decent food in her life. Donuts can only go so far."

"I'm serious. We need this to work!"

"Chill, Mr. Frowny Face. Don't I always come through in the end?"

"No, Shaun, you don't. Like the time you made me mess up in the spelling bee, or when you spent Christmas at my parents and ended up revealing that you'd hooked up with my sister, or-"

"Lalalalal! I can't hear any complaints right now. Please leave all comments on Lassie's voicemail."

A horn honked outside. "Come on, that's gotta be Sam. Let's go outside to meet him."

"Fine, I'll meet the meat discriminator."

"Shaun, be nice!"

Shaun rolled his eyes. "To do otherwise never crossed my mind."

Gus rolled his eyes and walked outside. Shaun followed eventually, casually strolling outside.

"Kay, Gus. I'm here- woah. Gus, who's your friend?"

Gus was talking to a woman in her mid twenties. She had shoulder length brown chestnut hair and deep brown eyes with flecks of gold.

"Uh… Shaun? This is Sam Lerosy. Sam, Shaun Spencer" He stepped back to enjoy the show.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Spencer." She offered her hand for him to shake.

"Please, call me Shaun, or if you prefer- The Amazing Lord Awesomeness." Shaun said, grasping her hand tightly.

"Ok, Shaun. So, what exactly is it you do with the police department?" She took back her hand.

"I'm head psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department." He said proudly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Psychic? I highly doubt that."

"It's quite natural for you to be skeptical. Most people are when met with someone of my abilities."

"Right… sorry still don't believe you."

"Then I will have to fix that in the near future, now won't I?" Shaun raised his eyebrow. Sam just shook her head.

"Good luck with that." She climbed into the driver's seat of the car. "Hurry up and get in. I don't have all day, even for fake psychics."

Gus looked over at Shaun. "Dude, she has your number."

"Don't be ridiculous." Shaun walked around to the other side of the car. "I haven't even given it to her yet."


	2. test

Gus rolled his eyes as they both got in the car. Shaun grabbed the passenger seat, leaving Gus to sit in the back.

Shaun noticed the keychain that Sam used to crank the car. It had a few things on it, such as a key chain from a trip to Hawaii. There was also a picture of Sam hugging a little girl that said 'world's best mom'. Shaun frowned. That definitely put a damper on his plans.

He looked around he noticed that she definitely wasn't wearing a ring. He sat in the car and grabbed the seat belt. That's when he saw the brochures stuffed in the side of a door. There were various ones for different kindergartens. It didn't take long to draw up a conclusion.

They eventually made it to the police station. Sam had been ignoring Shaun as Gus was telling her about some of the cases they'd worked on. Shaun was unnaturally quiet.

Lassader and the Chief were waiting for them. Lassie scowled at Shaun.

"Hey, Lassie. What's up? We were just talking about you. Did you know that it takes more energy to frown than to smile? Maybe that's why you're so angry all the time…"

The chief spoke up. "Mr. Spencer, I need you to focus right now. You've already met Mrs. Samantha Lerosy. She will be assisting you in your investigation."

Gus looked at Shaun. "Um, actually, I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

Shaun interrupted. "What Gus is trying to say is that while we would love to have Mrs. Lerosy here hang out with us, it might interrupt my psychic abilities…"

The chief narrowed her eyes. "To be frank, I don't care."

Shaun's eyes widened in mock amazement. "Your name is Frank? I always pegged you as a Sheila or Maggie…"

Gus cut in "I was thinking more of a Caroline…" The chief rolled her eyes. "She's staying." The chief turned and went back into her office.

Lassader looked at them. "Listen, Spencer, I don't like you, but don't screw this up."

Sam spoke up. "Seriously. I'm not too happy about it either."

Lassader looked as if he'd just noticed she was there. "Oh, hello there. My name is Lassader. Carlton Lassader. Nice to meet you."

She nodded, barely glancing at him. "Yes. Now, Shaun, I'm gonna need a little more proof of your "psychic" abilities before I actually go along with this."

Shaun nodded. "That's understand-Oh!"

Lassader rolled his eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Gus leaned over to her. "He's having a psychic revelation."

Her eyebrows raised farther. Shaun was flailing around acting like a… Shaun. "I sense… you have a daughter…. She's in kindergarten it seems… and she has brown hair… I'm sensing a name… does the letter L mean anything?"

Shaun sighed and pretended to collapse.

Sam looked stunned. "That's amazing! Her middle name is Lauren!"

Shaun couldn't help but feel smug as Lassie shook his head and turned around.

"So, I guess you'll be showing me a little more respect… wait. Where're you going?"

Sam had already turned to head out the door. He rushed to stop her. Gus was quickly following him.

"I'm going to do research. Not everyone can rely on fake psychic abilities."

Shaun grabbed her arm before she got in the car. "Wait, what? I thought you just saw-"

Sam smirked an evil smirk. "I don't have a daughter. All that stuff, it was a test. And you failed, or passed." She shrugged.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it." She extracted her arm from Shaun and got in the car.

She cranked the car and stuck her head out the window.  
"Goodbye, Mr. Spencer. It'll be a pleasure working with you. See ya Gus…"

As soon as she left Shaun looked at Gus, who was trying not to laugh.

"Gus, did that really just happen?"

Gus couldn't help it. He was laughing hysterically. Shaun scowled. "Dude, it wasn't _that_ funny…"


	3. help

Shaun was confused. It didn't happen often. Sure, he would act dumb but that was all it was- acting. He never, _never_ let anyone get the better of him. There was only one person who'd ever pulled the wool over Shaun's eyes, and that was when Shaun had been little. Still, Shaun knew this person was his only hope to answer.

Shaun went to his dad's.

Shaun knocked on the door. His dad opened up. "I told you, I don't want any of your stupid cookies."

Shaun looked at his dad. "But, I thought you loved thin mints…" He pushed past his dad and strode through to the living room.

His dad rolled his eyes. "Shaun? What do you want?"

"Um… I was in the neighborhood and -"

Shaun's dad cut him off. "That's not true and we know it. At least pretend to respect me enough to tell me the truth for once."

Shaun shrugged. "Well, there's this person, and they kinda found out about my "psychic abilities"."

His dad's eyes narrowed. "What?! How could you be so stupid, Shaun? All that work, for nothing. Great. Just great."

Shaun plopped down on the couch and let his dad rant. Finally he opened an eye. His dad was staring at him. "What?"

"I asked you what your plan of action is. How do we quarantine the enemy?"

"Woah woah. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Enemy? Yes, she glared at me and looked like she wanted to feed me to rabid squirrels, but Sam isn't my _enemy_. Crap. I think she's my boss."

His dad raised an eyebrow. "How'd that happen? Those guys down at the precinct finally wise up and get you a babysitter?"

"No. She's part of an investigation and the chief 'suggested' Sam go with us."

"Really? What's she look like?"

Shaun rolled her eyes. "Are you ever gonna answer my question?"

"Sure. I'll help you, son." A glint came in his dad's eye.

"Oh no. I know that look. Dad, you _can't_ threaten her."

"I wouldn't! I was just suggesting we make sure she's trustworthy…"

"What, like stalk her?" It was Shaun's turn to be surprised.

"No Shaun. You gotta think like a cop. Cops don't stalk people. We're tailing the suspect."

"So we're stalking her."

Shaun's dad threw his hands up in exasperation. "Ugh. Why me?"

"It might have something to do with you talking to yourself."

Shaun received a glared in return. "If you don't want my help, then…"

"Dad, chill. I do, I'm just a bit upset that this woman could basically ruin ALL my fun."

"Wow. I can see you have your priorities. What about the fact that if you get busted, I have to bail your butt out of jail!" Henry nearly shouted.

"Well you-!"

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the wall. There stood Sam with a slight smile on her face. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Gus said I'd find you here, Shaun."

"Don't you knock?" Henry frowned at the intruder.

"I did. Quite loudly, in fact. I guess you didn't here me." She shrugged slightly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Spencer. You have a wonderfully decorated home." She smiled sincerely.

Henry Spencer returned the smile. "Nice to meet you. Call me Henry, Miss…?"

"Lerosy, Sam Lerosy. Please, though. Call me Sam."

Henry's eyes widened. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Mike Lerosy, would you?"

Sam nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes. He was my father."

Henry's eyes lit up. "We worked together on the force."

Shaun's eyes narrowed at the woman. So her dad was a cop? Jeez! Now he'd just lost his greatest ally… his dad. Life must hate him.

Sam smiled. "You're _the_ Henry Spencer? My dad spoke quite highly of you."

Henry looked a bit smug before turning to his son. "I don't know what you were so worried about. She's great."

Sam's laughter rang through the room. "I won't apologize for finding out your secret Shaun, but I am sorry to have caused worry about me telling others about it." She frowned. "I didn't mean to have you think me untrustworthy."

Shaun frowned slightly before an idea popped into his head. "Well, its alright I guess. How's about you making it up to me with lunch?"

She rolled her eyes. "Um, I don't think so Shaun, but you could try helping me on the case?"

Shaun hesitated. His decision was made for him when his dad elbowed him roughly. "Sam, Shaun would be _thrilled_ to help you… isn't that right, Shaun?"

Shaun glared. "Sure… I guess."

Sam nodded, satisfied. She turned to go. Before she did, she spun to speak to Shaun. "Shaun? Me and Gus are meeting at Sarey's Diner about 9 tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

Shaun was furious. This would be the worst case ever.

**A/N: Hey. This is, sadly the last chapter. Partly cause I can't think of a story line and mostly cause I'm just bored with it. Sorry.**


End file.
